User blog:Silverboy300/My Depature
Hey guys, Silverboy300 here, and I have a big announcement to make. After what was almost 3 years of being on this Wikia, I've decided that it's time for me to leave. I'll give a pretty long explanation why. Reasons Ok, so let me explain why I'm leaving. First off, many users here have been saying that this wiki has gone downhill over the years, and honestly, I have to agree with them. When I first joined this site back on June 12, 2015, I thought this place was amazing. With great users, alot of stuff was going on, rarely any trolls, aside from a few AWCs (as they were called back then, they're now called A Fandom Users, or AFUs), it was great and I honestly, had alot of fun back then. Things started going a bit off in 2016 when more trolls started popping up and a bit of wackiness started happeining, but it was still fun. However, come late 2016 all the way to now, this wikia has greatly declined in quality. A shitton of trolls keep poppinng up, so many great users have left, and things just got overall boring and stale around here. If I were to say I've been enjoying my time here recently, I would be dead-ass lying. Come 2018 (right now), where things have just gotten worse. Many users (such as Tracerishot, NocturnBros, Zeed, and recently, UMG) have left, and new, shittier users have come. But that's just scratching the surface. Recently, this wikia as been literally torn apart through civil war and drama between many users (such as with Fox-Shock, Codythlane, Hero of Darkness, Injustice Night Terrorizer etc.). What I'm trying to say is, this wikia just isn't as good as it used to be, like at all. Overtime, this place has honestly become shittier and shittier to the point where I just can't stand it anymore. That's also the reason why users like Nocturn and UMG left. Sorry for the whole story paragraph there, I just wanted to get my point across on how this wikia used to be a great but now turned bad. Secondly, I barely do anything around here. Back then, I used be more diverse and active, posting questions, who would win comments, Uptates on my now cancelled show, Total Warfare etc. Nowadays, I just reply to random comments or post debate threads. That's literally all I do now. And I've honestly gotten extremely bored of it. Third, and lastly, I feel like I spend too much time on the Death Battle Wiki. Like, no joke, almost 80% of the things I do on the Internet is go on the DB Wikia and I feel it's not healthy for me. I just need a break, a long, possibly permanent break. Also, I'm currently in my high school year, (I'm near the end of my sophomore year), and I figure I should be rather focusing on my studies and planning for my future. Yeah, those are all my reasons that I'm leaving the wiki. But however... Where I'll be Now, just because I'm gone from this wiki doesn't mean, I'll be gone from the Internet. I will still be on Deviantart, as I'm going to now be starting to write fights there. Also, I may start using Discord (though I can't guarantee that I absolutely would). So, I'll make progress there. And I may check up here every now and then, but not frequently. Overall These years on this wiki have been a big rollercoaster ride for me, there have been lots of ups and downs (mostly downs as of recently), but now, my time here has come to an end. I am sincerely going to miss this place. I do charish alot of memories on this site. From the fun debate wars (especially the DK VS Knuckles battle, if anyone remebers that, you know where we actually formed teams), to the DB Wiki memes/jokes, to the overall abundance of users and great amount of Wikia activity back then. Those were the best times I had on here, but what made this place better was the great users who've contributed here, and these users have made this place better even during it's darkest days. As I go, here are a list of users who I will sincerely miss the most: *Yoshirock92 (Dude, I just cannot descrbe how much of an amazing user you are, probably the best person on this site. You were friendly, welcoming, and a pleasant person to talk to. I will miss you dude) *Clockworx (Not sure if we interacted alot, but I do think you're pretty cool and you are a decent person) *Timefreezer4 (You are a really great guy. You were one of the main users who made this wiki a great place since I've joined. I've always enjoyed chats with you, debates, and you've grown to be a reasonable man over time since you became admin. I wish you good luck) *Ssj4457 (Ssj, you rank as one of the best users here alongside Yoshi, Time, and a few others. Hell, you were one of the few users here who I actually consider a close friend. I will miss talking to you on or message walls and chat, and having debates with you as well.) *UTF (Just like the others, you are a really great user and admin, and thanks for making this wikia a kinda good place. *''Ultimate Mega Gamer'' *''DeathBattleMike'' *''AdamGregory04'' *Faxinnh (I don't know if you still go here anymore, but just like Ssj, you are among the many users here I considered a friend. You are amazing man, and you are one of the prime examples of how a former troll can become an amazing user, remember when you were an AWC and spammed alot?) *UnknownUser55 (You are also a really great guy) *Brobuscus101 (You also are a cool user and a great debater) *MarioFan9987 (Once again, another user who I think is cool) *FEVG620 (Thanks for the amazing thumbnails you made for me in the past) *Internet02 (I'm not sure we really talked to each other, but from your posts, you seemed like a great guy, and I will miss you.) *CallMeKnuckles (You are a really cool user, and while you said you were leaving here soon, I'll still wish you a goodbye) *Metal Mario875 (I don't care what people say, despite your Mario overplaying, no offense, you are a really decent guy and you seem to be very knowledgeable) *Not Really a Person (You are a very cool guy, and one the most reasonable people on this site.) *MMYP999 (Another great user I know. You were sanest users here and I wish you good luck.) *''Cosmo'' *''McGasher'' *''Thegreatjman'' *''XxxxNANOMACHINExxxX'' (Sorry if I got his name wrong, but just like Fax and Ssj, he was a really good friend here) *ROLVeBloxxer (You are without a doubt, one of the most hilarious users on this site. I actually laughed out loud when I read your funnier comments. You are really cool tho.) *DENSTIFY1 (I don't think I've interacted with you, but I think you're very cool.) *''NocturnBros'' *''GameboyAdv'' *''Quantonaut'' *''Bowserdude'' *JustAGravityFallsFan (You're a cool guy and I will miss you) *Danibom (Thanks for contributing to my debate posts) *Savage Samurai (You are a really good debator and voice of reason type user, and I honestly thought you were very cool.) *Fox-Shock (Look, I know you've had your flaws and and mistakes recently, but you were still one of the nicest users on this wiki, and I appreciate that you remained positive and optimistic even while the wikia went through hell, though you did overreact when Dio/DJ were posting porn, which I understand, since porn is disgusting. But, what I want to say is don't feel depressed because one person doesn't like you. You still have family & friends who still love and support you dude) (Note= If a user's name is an Italics, that means that they're either completely inactive or have left the wikia a while ago.) Hoo boy, that was a long list. It goes to show how many users here that I've made friends with who've made me feel happy here. Even the ones that have left have a positive impact, which is why their depature hit me hard. But anyway, my time is now. Now, I may not disappear for ever. Like I said, I might check up on here once in a while and pop up rarely, but I can't completely guarantee that. Now, with all that said, it's time for me go. I wish you all good luck and I will sincerely miss you. I may pop-up here, maybe not, but until then.. Sayonara Adios Ciao And goodbye Category:Blog posts